


Gay Girl Walking

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Veronica, Biting, College, Dead Girl Walking, Erotica, F/F, Fingering, Ghost Heather Chandler, Hair Pulling, Happy Ending, Haunting, Hickeys, Kissing, Lesbian Heather, Lots of kissing, Mild Violence Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Scissoring, Sex, Smut, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, Veronica has a Violence Kink, gay kissing, ghosting, lots of hickeys, mcnamawyer - Freeform, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Post-High School. Veronica goes to college at Brown, studying English Literature and Musical Theatre especially. What a surprise it is to her when she realises that there really can't be no more Heathers when she learns Heather McNamara is also at Brown on a Law Degree. After a night of revision and drinking only one Rum and Coke, Veronica gets pissed as two douche bags ask her to smile for her at the campus bar. Alone and annoyed, with her shoulder devil of Heather Chandler egging her on, Veronica sneaks into Mac's campus apartment. Before the exams punch her clock, Ronnie's snapping off the window lock, she's got no time to knock, she's a gay girl walking...





	Gay Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> My first Heathers fanfic... I fell in love with this show and this fandom three days ago... God fucking help me XD

_ October 23 _ _ rd _ _ , 1990, _

_ Dear Diary, _

_ You woulda thought that dating a sociopath hell-bent on blowing up the entire student body of Westerberg would have given me the confidence to ask anyone out at college, and it did... But holy shit I never thought that anyone would be clad in beautiful yellow, have been through depression for years and was insanely cute and sexy. _

_ No way in hell did I think her name would be Heather McNamara... _

_ She’s studying law, she’s trying to be a cheerleader for Brown’s Lacrosse Team, she’s still on the honour roll and she’s still drop-dead gorgeous. _

_ It was Monday night I tried to hold my resolve. After seeing her, after asking her on the first date, I thought I was fine, but two guys asked me to smile as I walked out of the bar around campus, I was pissed as hell at them... I couldn’t control myself, and the first exams are looming too. My libido couldn’t take it anymore... I wanted to be inside her Candy Store I guess... _

_ Once again, I was a dead girl walking, only this time I wasn’t under the threat of a Heather, but rather under her spell... _

 

The Dean of the English Literature Department had decreed it. Ronnie was trudging through the dark streets of the campus around Brown, and her exams had to be defeated. Two men had asked her to smile for them at the bar after seeing her drinking alone with a satchel full of books. She was exercising her brain, trying to revise for her battle with the academics, struggling with Arthur Miller’s  _ The Death of a Salesman _ as she tried to drink a Rum and Coke with a hearty cough. She still wasn’t the best at shorts out of the gate. Despite the big fun of high school, Ronnie was still not one for parties as opposed to hanging out with Martha and some cheesy chips. The douche bags had broken her resolve and she fled the bar with her temper maintained.

She could still hear  _ Enjoy the Silence _ gently serenading the streets from the bar. Other bangers were flooding and mixing too, into one anthem that saw her walking back to the dorms, but her mind was snapping into distraction the more she thought of the guys. Why did they have to be jerks? Sure it wasn’t all guys, and yes, girls could be monsters. She thought of Heather Chandler back in high school as she walked down the street, her bad hitting her side.

Suddenly she wasn’t alone. The thought of her old friend seemingly resurrected her on her shoulder; a smaller version of the Demon Queen herself.

“Oh don’t tell me you miss me, honey... I thought what we had was special y’know,” Heather Chandler told her on her shoulder, a little nightmare made real and into the dimensions of a small fae to haunt her. She’d never really left Ronnie. Ram and Kurt had, but not Chandler. And it wasn’t from grief or guilt either, not like it had been when JD was still poisoning her and making Westerberg a walking horror movie.

“You’re not real, Heather,” Ronnie told her little shoulder ghost, but Chandler stood up as they passed a bench and leapt off onto the wood of it.

“If I’m not real, honey, they why am I here? Come on, you just don’t wanna lose me do ya, Veronica?” Chandler mocked her slightly, still retaining the bitchy and untouchable attitude of her real-life predecessor. In truth, Ronnie would have to admit she missed Chandler more than anyone she lost in Westerberg.

Ronnie rolled her eyes a little and sat down with her shoulder ghost, thinking of the real Chandler. “Then what do I want, Heather?” She asked, feeling still pissed at the guys in the bar and inherently missing something from her person.

Chandler obviously knew what was on Veronica’s mind, she was her mind after all.

“Haven’t you learned anything from Westerberg, Ronnie, sweetie?” The little Chandler asked again, obviously still mocking her host and trying to appear as much like the real girl that lived. Chandler hummed and strutted off the edge of the bench, turning around alluringly. “You were a dead girl walking before, honey. Just like another Heather you knew, and still know, right?” She asked, toying with Ronnie’s thoughts and desires.

Yes, the thought of another Heather floated to the top of her mind, to her focal point. When the real Chandler had declared she’d be deleted, and then when she’d found McNamara in the bathroom when she’d thanked Ronnie for finding her. Veronica only thought of Mac now, and how she was also studying at Brown. They’d been on their date the other week but Ronnie was bogged down with the early exams and Heather was swamped with her law degree that they’d barely spoken since.

She knew where Heather’s apartment was on campus, and knew she didn’t have a roommate. No Heather would ever submit to a roommate other than another Heather. Duke probably wouldn’t tolerate another Heather anyway. Chandler and Ronnie both knew how much she didn’t really enjoy their dynamic in high school.

“It’s Saturday night, right? Exam’s on Monday morning? Thirty hours to live, sweetie. And I know how Heather would like you to spend them... How about you?” Chandler was still saying, trying to egg Ronnie. And it was working like a treat as Veronica stood up, pulling at the ends of her blue jacket.

_ I don’t have to stay and die like cattle... I could change my degree and transfer to Seattle. But I don’t have a scholarship, wait! Here’s an option that I like... Spend the thirty hours with my hot Heather! _

Heather Chandler was on her shoulder the whole way and only disappeared when Ronnie made it to Mac’s garden, finding a ladder from a nearby janitor’s station. It was all too easy to prop it up to Mac’s apartment window and climb the whole way. Chandler was waiting on the top prong of the ladder swinging her legs. In Ronnie’s mind the little Chandler was always wearing either her red ensemble she wore in high school or she was dressed as a candy store salesman in vintage clothing when she was being over annoying and as dangerous as she had been in Westerberg. She was dangling her legs and gesturing inside of the small but sensually yellow boudoir. Did all Heathers have everything in their signature colours? Since McNamara hadn’t ditched the yellow dress sense, Ronnie decided.

She lost all thought of all other Heathers as she looked at Mac sleeping soundly, looking as beautiful as she had done always. Her impeccable blonde hair was a siren song, calling Veronica into the room as she snapped off the window lock, before the punch of the clock, she didn’t have any time to knock.

“Go get her, gay girl walking...” Tiny Heather Chandler cheered before she disappeared back into the recesses of Veronica’s mind.

Heather McNamara woke almost instantly as Veronica almost fell in through the window. She was less nimble and more nervous than when she had last snuck into someone’s room, but as she saw Mac in just her pyjama tank top and booty shorts, she was just as needy as before. Chandler was certainly right, she was a gay girl walking this time.

“Veronica? What’re you doing in my room? What time is it?” McNamara was asking, shaking the light sleep from her eyes. Her yellow alarm clock told her it was almost close to midnight now, but within an instant, she was awake and fully absorbed in Ronnie’s eyes. The look of hunger and the sensual bite of her bottom lip Veronica was giving her were making Mac’s own eyes dilate gently.

Suddenly, she knew what Veronica was here for, and she was with it. Their hands wandered together in no time and McNamara’s wanted to go to the hem of her Depeche Mode shirt. In Ronnie’s head, all that she could hear was  _ All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You _ by Heart, and it was taking over as she drank all of Mac’s beautiful demeanour and gentle wanting of her.

Ronnie put her finger to Mac’s lips as the blonde clawed at her shirt in the mess of the covers. She hissed a ‘shush’ as Heather edged closer, leaning into Ronnie’s space in the dark, the low light of the street light flooding the opened window now and gently bathing them in the afterglow of a luminous yellow. It suited Mac like the rest of her colour scheme that she had always adopted.

“Sorry but I really had to wake you... But see, I’ve decided I must ride you ‘till I break you...” Ronnie confessed, leaning back on McNamara who pretty much melted under her spell. They fell against the pillows and the sheets disappeared, Mac was mesmerised and began to pull down her pants already as Veronica shifted her shirt over her head and revealing her matte blue bra that matched her jacket now on the floor. Ronnie mounted Mac and kissed her deeply, the passion overflowing until the blonde was topless too. “’Cause all the men can go to hell... Mac, you’ve got me under your spell... Please shut your mouth, and lose these cursed booty shorts...” Veronica softly sang to her Heather, who tugged at the hem of her shorts as Veronica snaked down her shorter body and down to between her legs.

There she found what she wanted, Heather’s sex, her beautiful and already glistening sex, wet and labia looking appealing. Ronnie’s eyes were illuminated with a hungry glow – she wanted Mac like she was a fine meal, and indulged, helpless to wait or control herself any longer.

Her arms draped McNamara’s plump thighs like handlebars to guide her as she began to lick, so tenderly pleasuring the blonde law-student to within an inch of her life. Heather exclaimed melodically in a myriad of sated and hitched moans, each another level of pitch and heaven as she gripped the sheet of the mattress. One hand came to Ronnie’s hair, knotting her fingers into the thick and ever-frizzy locks of deep raven-black. Alannah Myles’  _ Black Velvet _ filled the air all around them silently, the ecstasy between them being infectious as Ronnie treated her Heather.

She was right when she confessed to Martha. There couldn’t ever be no more Heathers. Chandler was stuck in Ronnie’s head and now she wanted to be closer to McNamara than she ever had been to JD. She loved her, couldn’t be without her, she was learning. The incredible energy and powerful connection between them were undeniable.

Heather’s hands were both on Ronnie’s crown, holding her there as she licked her way around the blonde’s sex, swiping up all the glistening wetness with her (somehow) experienced tongue and vigorous need to be with her. The need to be with her fuelled Ronnie as she managed to pull her mouth away from beautifully eating Heather out.

She wiped her lips with the crook of her wrist crudely and Heather’s eyes were ablaze with incredible lust and appreciation. They pulled each other close again and kissed more passionately than before, a soft and feral need built up so powerfully between and inside of them. They were silent, Heather still breathing harshly after the wonderful attention she’d just had from Ronnie.

“Tonight I’m yours, Mac... I’m your dead girl walking...” Ronnie whispered to the blonde, who silenced her again with another explosive kiss, that rattled the blue’s world as the blonde grabbed her shoulders and sat up, pushing her down onto the other end of the bed.

Mac’s hand dove into her lover’s panties under her skirt. She had done this before, that much was so obvious, her deviance in the bedroom, her queer experiences so obvious on her face and in hungry eyes. She flicked her fingers across Ronnie’s pearl, earning thankful and somewhat surprised screams from the blue. Mac smiled and licked the tops of her teeth with a lucid tongue. Her lips came to Ronnie’s neck and she kissed and nibbled eagerly at the throat as her hand did the rest of the work. Ronnie was panting, the pace quickening to something she’d only experienced once in her life. Only Mac was so much better than Ronnie’s previous lover. This was intense, magical and already as deadly as lightning. There was nothing but positive love and warm feeling surrounding them as Mac treated her sex, rubbing her folds incredibly well. The pleasure built up quicker than before, Ronnie was almost laughing at how awesomely well she took to Mac as a lover.

She had never felt so much more live, her attractions to both men and women culminating in how incredibly wet she now was for Heather McNamara. She was rocking Ronnie’s world.

Heather parted from Ronnie, taking control in their dance and retreating back to the pillows. “Get on all fours!” Mac snapped at the blue, and Ronnie obeyed, smiling with even hungrier eyes and a pettish, more submissive nature for her Heather. “Kiss this gay girl walking...” Mac asked of her, holding Ronnie’s chin like she was her pet. Veronica was blushing more than ever, like a little girl.

They kissed again, the passion escalating once again into the euphoric stratosphere.

“Let’s call, you know the drill,” Mac sung softly to Veronica when they could speak again, Ronnie was blushing profusely, her chest red and her upper bust as flushed as her face. And Mac was in no better condition, her eyes were practically hearts and deeply dilated for Ronnie.

“I’m hot, and bi, and on the pill,” Ronnie continued, looking awkward and blushing deeper as she looked to the side. “Not that that matters at all like this, but still...” She blabbered, before Heather brought her back for a lavish and powerful kiss, consuming all of Veronica’s world with her own. Mac was incredible, and Ronnie’s flushed body was almost shaking as she held her on the bed.

When they broke from another kiss, Veronica cupped Heather’s cheeks, seeing the glimmer in her eyes, the slight trace of hesitation and the remnants of all she had seen from the blonde in Westerberg. Mac leaned down to begin kissing satiably at Ronnie’s soft and exposed tummy, making her smile beautifully but the blue pulled her face up to see the lights of her eyes.

“And you know, you know, you know...” Ronnie spoke as softly as a lullaby, making Heather blush and grow silent, slowing right down as the temp did.  _ Black Velvet _ turned into  _ Another Day In Paradise _ by Phil Collins and the world came to a small halt for Ronnie and Mac as they gazed longingly at one another. Veronica saw more of Heather’s little lifeboat but held her warmly in her arms, looking down at her and seeing all of her as she had back in high school. “It’s ‘cause you’re beautiful,” Ronnie sang to her lover. “You used to be numb inside, but not anymore... Yeah, the world’s unfair. Let’s leave it all out there!” Ronnie gestured to the window and then brought her hands back to Mac’s beautiful face, bringing her in for another sensual and kiss, gently biting her lip in lusty need, and then passing to bite into her neck, her shoulders, her upper bust and her collar. The heat was rising again, and everything with it. Ronnie was growing wetter and wetter for Mac again, her hand came to her Heather’s thigh again and they grinned at each other.

Heather was smiling alluringly as she bit Veronica’s lip and chin. “In here it’s beautiful...” She sang back, pulling her lover with her back onto the pillows and the bed, nipping at her flesh and marking her as Ronnie marked her back. Soft black bruises began to form all around the pair of them, all around their necks and upper torsos.

Ronnie giggled a little and her eyes deeply set into her skull. “Let’s make this beautiful!” She called back and they melted into the other.

McNamara slotted their legs together and she thrust her hips against Ronnie’s. There was nothing else alive as they pressed their bodies closer, marking the other with eager mouths and vicious teeth. Black blotches formed rather quickly. The rippling air was like electricity between them, Ronnie pushing Mac into the softness of the mattress and kissing her as passionately as she could, loving all over her all over, marking her where she could. Heather’s cries and heckles of pleasure were an ecstasy, intoxicating and making Ronnie slip deeper into a mood that wanted to see Heather be more forceful with her. Her kink for violence was something she couldn’t shake nor wanted. She wanted Heather to mark her and lovingly hurt her a little, let her feel such raw and unadulterated passion and pleasure. The itch of Veronica’s needed scratching.

Without being asked, McNamara tossed them across the bed, until she was on top of Ronnie, running her nails deeply down the blue’s front and coming to cup her covered breasts. She folded her legs in with Ronnie’s and brushed her sex against hers, leaning over and kissing Ronnie’s upper bust. The electric of the air fried their brains, froze them into a beautiful rhythm that neither wanted to stop. The mattress buckled on the bed frame as if they were going to shake the whole thing apart.

Ronnie breathed, or tried to as Heather leaned over her and kissed her bust again, marking it with the bite of her teeth. The breath was hot fire against the cold air. By the account of the opened window, they should both be freezing, but all either of them could feel was an extreme heat between them both. They tumbled again before long, and Mac took a position between Ronnie’s legs.

The blue’s silk was wet and opened like a flower, McNamara knew exactly how to please her, sending her tongue wildly between the folds beautifully. Veronica soared into a level of pleasure she didn’t think she had ever reached before, she could certainly never recall being somewhere like this with someone else. She was no longer a dead girl walking with Heather licking her own between her legs. She needed it hard and she was given it in a manner unlike anything before. The experience was a dream sequence she never wanted to wake up from – she tossed her hands through her bob of hair, ran them down her body and threaded them through Mac’s blonde hair as she licked her way over Ronnie’s impeccable lower lips.

It sent Veronica’s mind reeling, spiralling to incredible places. In here it was so very beautiful indeed, they were making it so beautiful. More beautiful than Veronica had ever made it with anyone else, she couldn’t believe it.

She was almost chanting ‘beautiful’ as she pulled at the blonde hair between her thighs.

Another tumble followed, and Veronica was straddling McNamara again before long, her face so red, her body so flushed, Heather’s top completely naked and her upper torso riddled with black and plum purple marks that were all from Veronica. The same was in her own body. Their mouths and teeth had marked the other with a plethora of bite marks as if they’d been trying to devour each other like zombies or vampires. It made them laugh for a second as Ronnie thrust her hips and her body over Mac’s. She was screaming Heather’s name, running her hands all down her body again until she cupped Heather’s chest like a chalice.

It all had and was currently working for Heather; she burned for Veronica like a hotrod.

“Full steam ahead, Heather,” Ronnie breathed as she brought her up to meet her in passionate and rapid-fire kisses once more. She could not get enough of her Heather.

Mac couldn’t get enough either. “I think you tore my mattress...” She tried to tell the blue but she wasn’t listening. They were far too far past the bed being broke or the mattress being frayed to high heaven. There was only one thing Ronnie wanted now – more of Heather McNamara.

She looked the blonde in the eyes almost possessively. “No sleep tonight for you, better chug that Mountain Dew...” She told her lover. Heather responded with eager ‘okays’ softly as she gripped Ronnie’s ass with firm hands. “Get your ass in gear,” Ronnie told her. “Make this whole place disappear.”

“Okay, okay!” Mac told her, trying to flip again but Ronnie was stalwart now.

“Slap me, pull my hair!” Veronica demanded and Heather spanked her wondrously, it was fire and Ronnie winced to display how much she loved it. “Touch me there, there, and no more talking!” Veronica was crying as Heather stood up over her, throwing her to the bed again and spanking her thigh to spread her legs once again. There was to be more talking. Heather pulled her hair now, harder than Veronica expected her to, but it was a welcome blast of pain that made her only all the wetter. She was falling, tumbling into a state of no return.

There was nothing Ronnie wanted more than Mac completely. Hands came back between her legs and Heather loomed over her, bodies pressing together as fingers entered Ronnie’s sex with such an eager fervour she thought she was going to explode on contact. Her nails dug into Heather’s back and slashed downward as the blonde fingered her expertly. Of course, her hands were experienced at this. But her touch was almost godlike. Veronica purred for her Heather and passed into a realm of non-responsiveness as they kissed again. Heather McNamara held her like she was porcelain, an ornament that she cherished above all else. More electricity filled the air and crackled between them. They were each other’s, kissing softly as Ronnie’s hands came to cup Heather’s cheeks.

The heat was rising faster than ever. The world was locked outside and Ronnie struggled to think as her hair become an epic mess under her head. She couldn’t move for the life of her. Mc smeared her pale lipstick all over her face, slapped her thighs periodically and continued to inflict on her the smallest measure of pain she wanted. She could read Ronnie like a textbook, and the blue was grateful for all sensations shooting over her body. The fingers inside her, stuffing her and rubbing beautifully made her breath hitch second by second. It was so much for her.

The current ripped through her and she noticed the world was still real as she felt herself coming. Orgasm shot through her like a bullet, as she still kissed Heather, their lips locked as her inner walls clung to the fingers buried within her.

Veronica recoiled and eventually burst into a loud an audibly cry of supreme ecstasy. Heather was kissing her breast, holding her closely as she took her hand back and let the blue ride out her aftershock with her yellow Heather holding her closer. It was incredibly euphoric that the whole experience nearly broke Ronnie. She’d never had such an intense orgasm before, Mac was stunning and so perfectly experienced in how to make her body respond and come in return. The slapping, the pulling of the hair. The loving of the now gay girl walking, it had made Ronnie melt into Heather’s touch.

Then returned to the pillows, snuggling together soon and completely naked. The covers came over them and it was settled that Ronnie was going to stay the night. As she looked to the window after Heather had closed it, she could see tiny Heather Chandler smiling as if she’d seen something scandalous. Ronnie didn’t mind if she was never going to leave her. It seemed she was never going to be away from the Heathers in her life.

Mac sniggered as they snuggled.

“What?” Ronnie asked, smiling too at how cute Heather looked laying next to her, both of their hair complete messes.

“Welcome to my Candy Store...” McNamara chuckled like a little girl. Veronica cackled with her, both laughing before yet another beautiful kiss. No doubt Heather Chandler was shaking her head at a night’s good work...

 

_ Dear Diary, _

_ It’s been another week, the exams are done, thank god! We’ve had another date, and I don’t think I have to sneak into Mac’s room anymore if I wanna sleep with her. I think she’s more than eager to have me in her Candy Store more often. _

- _ Veronica _


End file.
